


Alive and Home

by Lightpoint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Luke, Badass Rey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Glad to Be Alive Sex, Happy Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Schenanigans, Light Side Badassery, Master/Apprentice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sex on the Falcon, The Badass side of Skyrey, The Force, because seriously they're like the ultimate Battle Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and his Padawan, Rey, run into some unexpected trouble on Ord Mantell, and escape by the skin of their teeth. They are both very, <i>very</i> glad to be alive. Primal celebration on the <i>Falcon</i> ensues. Plot does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive and Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=1017930#cmt1017930) from the Star Wars Kink Meme:
> 
> 'Luke/Rey - Glad to be alive sex!: After a close call with the First Order some good old fashioned fucking each others brains out! I'm dying for some good PWP for this pair but I won't cry much if there's actual plot!'

Luke dived for cover, wondering why, in the name of the Force, he had thought that a ‘shortcut’ through the Ord Mantel junkyards was a good idea. Rey, in a similar situation, was filling their training bond with some truly creative vocabulary. 

Not that the Jedi had anything against cursing. When it was situationally appropriate.

“Out of all your training exercises, this is my _favorite!”_ Rey yelled, ducking as a blaster bolt blasted a chunk out of the rusty support pillar she was hiding behind. 

“Practical application!” Luke yelled back. The Force flared with danger. “Down!” He braced himself, activated his lightsaber, and dived into the hail of blaster fire, deflecting bolts left and right. The support pillar blew apart a half-second after he reached her, showering them both in superheated metal. The warehouse ceiling groaned alarmingly. 

“All right, focus,” said Luke, extinguishing his lightsaber. Rey looked at the roof, and then back to him, her jaw dropping incredulously. 

“Are. You. Kidding? NOW?”

“No time like the present,” Luke said, grinning broadly. “Now, find your center. Here.” He crouched behind her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Together.”

Rey relaxed slightly. Luke smiled with pride as his padawan _reached,_ grounding herself in the present – the rough concrete floor, the panicking bounty hunters scrambling over the mountain of scrap metal, the death-groan of the warehouse, her blood, her heart. He did the same, stood together with her in the Force, ready to catch her if she fell. 

She didn’t. Luke waited until the roof had stabilized – albeit temporarily – hauled her to her feet, and threw himself through the nearest window, glass shattering as he dropped three stories to the scorching earth. Rey followed quickly, if slightly dazedly, grabbing his support in the Force like a lifeline as she jumped. 

“Excellent!” he said, giving her a second to recover. “Now, move!”

They made it to the Falcon just as the warehouse collapsed, taking several dozen decrepit buildings with it. 

“Hit it Rey!” Luke yelled as they tumbled into the cabin. Rey’s fingers and mind snapped like lightning as she ran the hyperspace calculations. Luke fired up the engines, cursing loudly in Huttese as two of the buildings near the ship swayed alarmingly. 

“Good one, Master,” said Rey, punching the coordinates into the navicomputer. She looked up briefly. “Why is that one on _fire?”_

“Why not?” said Luke, smacking the console, which was now emitting an alarming wheeze. “Dammit we just fixed this thing!”

“Capacitor 5B,” Rey snapped, leaning across him and ripping open a panel in the console. “There! I thought you _knew_ this ship!”

“Got it!” said Luke, ripping out the blue tube and most of the circuit. They both shouted as the Falcon lurched forward, throwing Luke back into his seat and Rey into his lap. There was no time to rearrange themselves, so Luke reached around her, grabbed the controls, and blasted the _Falcon_ into orbit just as several thousand tons of metal and concrete crashed onto the landing pad just after they left the ground. 

For all its faults, the Falcon was _fast._ They broke orbit in seconds, and thanks to Rey jump-starting the navicomputer, they jumped to hyperspace as soon as they were out of Ord Mantell’s gravitational field.

Luke slumped in relief, stretching his arms and groaning. Rey, still on his lap, sagged against his chest, her heart pounding, and took several deep, cleansing breaths. 

“Force, that was close,” she mumbled into his shoulder, shivering with adrenaline. Luke, in a similar state, leaned back into the chair, shut his eyes, and let himself feel the hyperawareness of fight and flight. To experience the moment – the rhythm of his heart, the worn cushion at his back, Rey’s warm, curved weight nestled against him, curled against his neck…

His eyes shot open. Sensing the sudden flare of emotion, Rey sat up quickly – too quickly. Luke caught her firmly by the waist, stopping her fall and accidently pulling her closer. Rey hung onto his shoulders for support as she straddled him, her thighs hard and strong around his hips, breathing hard. Their eyes locked. Luke swallowed dryly, his grip tightening instinctively as he took in her flushed cheeks, the faint sheen of sweat on her skin.

Rey leaned closer, her face centimeters away.

“You really do need to spend more time in this ship,” she whispered. “It needs some care.”

“I – “

She swallowed his words with a kiss. Her mouth slotted perfectly against his, warm and soft and joyful. Luke kissed back without thinking, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She kissed as though she was trying to climb inside his skin, twisting her fingers in his hair as she ground against him, trying to get as close as possible. 

There was too much cloth in the way. Rey swore as she tugged at the ties of his tunic. 

“Language…” Luke murmured in her ear, grinning as he reached around her back and unhooked her belt, slipped a hand underneath her shirt and traced his way up her vertebrae, tugging playfully at the clasp of her breast band. Rey growled.

“You’re one to talk,” she said. “I can speak Huttese, you know.” 

She gave up after about thirty seconds and ripped his tunic down the front, grinning broadly as she pulled the cloth aside. 

“Now I know why you wear so many layers,” she said, leaning back to take in the view. “You’re downright _distracting.”_ Luke flushed she ran her hands up and down his chest, fascinated by the play of muscle under his skin, distracting him with a kiss as she pushed the remains of his tunic off his shoulders. Thanks to years of hard training, his body showed very few signs of age, and was tough and firm under her touch. He groaned, briefly forgetting his struggle with her shirt as she worked her way down his neck. _Time for a distraction._ She jerked in surprised pleasure as he cupped a breast through her shirt, rubbing rough circles around the hardened peak. Unfortunately, she also jostled the console. The environment control switch bleeped alarmingly, but she reached quickly behind her and flipped it back. Clearly, this wasn’t going to work.

“Bunk?” Luke asked. 

“Bunk,” said Rey, reluctantly starting to rise. 

“No need,” said Luke. “My place or yours?” He gripped her hips and stood, her thighs wrapping tightly around his waist, and headed towards the crew quarters, kissing her all the while.

“Yours,” Rey gasped when she came up for air. “Bigger mattress. More headroom.”

“Very wise,” said Luke, kicking open his cabin door. 

It was his turn to be surprised as she threw all her weight backwards as soon as he set her on the bed, pulling him down with her. They paused, breathing hard, Luke bracing himself carefully above her. Her spirit was on fire, a blinding light in the fabric of the Force. Their eyes met as she reached for him through their bond.

“Rey – “

“Get over here,” Rey said. She twined her fingers with his, and squeezed gently. Her smile was soft. “I’m wearing too much.” 

“True,” said Luke, confusing joy welling up inside of him. Her light flickered with what he strongly suspected was affectionate frustration. And understanding. 

So Luke unhooked her belt, tugged her trousers down her legs, and pulled her tunic over her head with the Force, sending Rey into a fit of giggles as she grappled with his pants. 

“Practical application?”

“Maybe,” he said. “Some things you should do the old-fashioned way.” He unhooked her breast band, pulling it away in one smooth motion. 

“Whatever you sa – ahhh…” Rey gasped as Luke’s lips closed around the hard peak of her nipple. He cupped her breast, his brain whiting out as the silk-soft mound filled his hand. Fingers tightened in his hair as Rey arched her back, pressing into his touch. He drew his hand down to her center, kneaded the inside of her thighs, and bit back a groan as he cupped her mound, slick and hot and so, so close. Rey ground against his fingers, reaching down and stroking the hard line of his cock through the rough material. 

“Too many clothes,” she murmured, her breath hot in his ear. And yanked his pants off with the Force. 

“Well done,” Luke gasped, his breath catching as she gripped his ass and pulled him close, her eyelids fluttering shut as she felt him hard and hot and thick against her thigh. Nails dug into his shoulder as he pressed against her entrance, her hand on his hip urging him on, their bond flooding with heat and relief and need. Luke _reached_ for her, opened the bond wide, and let her see him. She reached back, and _jumped._

He filled her in one long, slow, push, struggling for control as the burn of tight, slick heat warred with the mind-numbing _stretch_ that was setting Rey’s core on fire. Twined with him in the Force, Rey was having the same problem. They clung to each other desperately as sensation boiled inside them.

Above it all, within it all, a single thought surfaced. 

_We’re still here._

He thrust into her, hard and fast, their hips crashing together fiercely, again and again, Rey clawing at his back, Luke crushing her against his chest, trying to feel, to taste as much skin and sweat and life as they could. They ended with Rey in Luke’s lap, his back braced against the wall, their foreheads pressed together, exhaustion pooling heavy and sweet in their limbs. 

He held her for a long time, stroking her back as she came down and nestled against him with a tired, happy sigh. 

“We should probably wash up,” he said finally. She clung tighter, mumbled something into his shoulder. “Hmm?”

“That’s my line…” she said. 

Quiet happiness lit up their bond. No awkwardness, no guilt. 

No regret.

Luke smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. OMG I wrote Skyrey with minimal angst! WHUT  
> 2\. OMG I wrote Skyrey where nobody is evil or in a modern AU! WHUT  
> 3\. ...This is great detox from my in-progress dead dove darkfic (or, as I like to call them, D3's). THANK YOU LIGHTSIDE MUSE!  
> 4\. The 'Ord Mantell Junkyard' is here because it's [the level I remember the most from that old N64 game Shadows of the Empire (the actual level starts at the 3:00 mark in the vid). ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX0ZhhOd0Hg) It was long, hard, and it was really, really easy to suck. To suck _at the game,_ I mean. Heh. That train ride, seriously...


End file.
